


Groundhog Day

by jkkitty



Series: Groundhog day [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya explains his reasoning. Written for the 2012 A HODOWE entry to the Groundhog Day challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groundhog Day

Groundhog Day

Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin emerged from UNCLE headquarters, sun glaring off the snow that was piled high on the sidewalk.

Illya looked at his partner smiling, "You know Napoleon, we will be in for at least six more weeks of Thrush causing us major headaches."

"And how do you figure that, if I may ask?"

"I just saw not only my shadow but yours as well on the sidewalk."

"And what does this have to do with continuing Thrush activity?"

"Do you not know what day it is?"

"You are changing the subject, but it's Tuesday the last I checked."

"It is also February 2nd."

"Okay, it's February 2nd, again I fail to see what this has to do with your statement."

"It is Groundhog day. I would have expected you to know this, after all it is an American Holiday."

"Illya, I'm not sure what you're getting at. Groundhog day predicts the coming of spring not Thrush activity."

"That is true my friend."

"Okay you admit that it is a predictor of spring, so I don't understand your reasoning and how our shadows have to do with Thrush

"Napoleon, what season does Thrush usually launch their biggest plans to destroy the world."

"Winter."

"And if a sunny day represents six more weeks of winter, what does that mean to Thrush."

"You know partner, your reasoning often leaves me confused and perplexed." With that, the two men caught a cab to the airport and their next assignment.

Napoleon forgot about the conversation during the next six weeks. They spent the time running around the world on successfully assignments, though most met with complications.

...

As the two men walked once again out of headquarters, this time the weather was cloudy but warm, the snow finally gone, all was peace and quiet.

"Well it seems like our luck has changed," Napoleon said to his partner.

"Of course it has," Illya responded as if he expected nothing different.

"You seem very sure of yourself."

"I just am not surprised."

"May I ask why that is?" At times Illya's near silence could bring a peace loving man to the brink of murder.

"Did you not notice when things started to change?"

"Well, it's been better over the last week or so."

"And what date was a week ago?"

"Let's see, if today is March 17th then it would have been March 8th. What would that date have to do with things changing?"

"Not the date, my friend. What did the day represent?"

"Illya, I love twenty questions as much as the next guy, but what does this have to do with the change in our encounters with Thrush."

"If you remember on Groundhog Day, it was sunny and we saw our shadows. Six more weeks of winter. March 8th was the end of those six weeks.

"You're a scientist. Surely you can't believe in that old wives tale."

"I am also a Russian, and we have many wives tales ourselves."

Napoleon stopped walking and stared at his partner shaking his head.

"Pessimistic Russian,"

"On the contrary, I am being unusually optimistic, and I think I have proven my point. Let us enjoy our first day off in more than six weeks." He smiled as he led the way to the car.


End file.
